


Switching sides

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Brett is recovering from being poisoned and Nolan is sent by Monroe to kill him.
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 49





	Switching sides

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own teen wolf.

Nolan does not want to do this he is nervous and scared. Not only of becoming a murderer but also if he fails Monroe will kill him.

He sneaks into the hospital and tries to hide his crossbow but its big and doesn’t hide very well luckily for him he doesn’t get questioned because no body notices him. He finds Brett’s room and sneaks in. He leans up against the door his eyes closed and takes a deep breath his body is shaking.

When he opens his eyes he is frightened by a 6’4 werewolf in sweats and sneakers. They had to cut his shirt at the animal clinic he was to weak to take it off. They did manage to take his hoodie off though. When he was sent to the hospital he did take off his hoodie so Melissa could check him out make sure everything was healing. He heard footsteps coming closer to his room but when the door opened he got ready to fight as well he could he’s still recovering but he noticed that the guy that came in his room is not a guy but a teenager who he can smell the fear coming off him in waves. 

Nolan looks up at the shirtless teen looking down at him and gulps his body shaking with fear. Brett reaches out and places his hands on the other boys upper arms. 

Nolan gasps by the warm touch other boy. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No.”

“Are you going to kick my ass?”

“No.”

Nolan looks up at him scared Monroe has told them all these horrible stories and he saw the bloody wolf on the lacrosse field. Monroe sent him here to kill an injuried wolf but looking at him he doesn’t look injured he looks healed and gorgeous. The other day while he was getting ready for practice he hear Liam and Mason talking about Brett, Mason called him hot Brett with the eight pack abs. He is inches away from them, Mason would be jealous.

“If your not going to kill me or kick my ass why are you holding me?’

Brett looks down at the scared teenager he can hear his heart beating really fast and he smells of fear. “Your shaking, I’m trying to get you to calm down.”

Nolan looks into the other guys eyes he can not understand how werewolves can be so murderous and evil according to Monroe but also be the captain of his lacrosse team and a very handsome guy who is still shirtless and touching him. How can they both? “Your trying to calm me down I was sent here to kill you.”

“Your not going to, now if I let go will you stop shaking?”

Nolan voice gets even more shaky when he says. “She’ll kill me if I don’t.”

“My question first.”

Nolan looks away from him and quietly says. “Maybe but not likely.”

Brett is still healing from being poisoned and he just found out how long he can stand for before he needs to sit back down. He removes his hands from the other boy and goes back to the hospital bed. When he sits back down he motions for Nolan to sit in a chair near the bed. 

Nolan misses Brett’s hands on him and whimpers when he removes them. He watches the taller teen walk back to the bed and put his feet on the bed and lean up against the pillow. He stumbles over his own feet to get the chair he had put the crossbow down already and has forgot about it.

“How did you know I wouldn’t kill you.”

Brett holds up two long fingers. “Two reasons, one I remember you from the other day when I helped Liam with the lacrosse players. You were the backup goalie you were scared of the ball. If your scared of a lacrosse ball coming at you can’t turn around and murder someone. Second your heart rate is racing and the fear rolling off you in waves doesn’t insure confidence that you are a killer. Also and I’m guessing here the woman who poisoned me sent you here to either kill me or be killed by me.”

Nolan nods, Monroe feed into his anxiety and manipulated him and a bunch other adults and students into thinking they need to arm themselves and kill the supernatural. The thing is when he looks at the guy sitting on the bed he doesn’t look like he could hurt a fly let alone massacre a group of people same with Liam. 

“The ball is coming really fast at my head. Monroe sent me. Her and Gerald want you and your sister to die so Liam will expose everyone.”

“How would our death get Liam to out the entire supernatural community.”

Nolan knows he should not be telling Brett this stuff but he can’t help himself he feels safe talking to the other boy. “They have a theory if Liam gets angry enough he will change.”

They do have a point. Brett wants to defend him since Liam helped save his life but they have a point. He’s seen him on the lacrosse field and they’re are just playing. He has to think quick and all options. 

“Does Monroe trust you?”

Nolan shakes his head no. “So there will be backup coming if not already here?”

Nolan nods. “Your helping me up and out of this hospital.” 

Brett moves his legs off the the bed then looks at the other boy. “Why me, why not call Liam or Scott or your sister?”

“Your here already and can’t kill me. Liam has already helped enough, Scott has saved my life once already and I’m not making Lori more of a target.”

Brett stands up and Nolan comes up to him and grabs the black hoodie on the end of the bed he will focus so much more if Brett has a shirt on. He manages to put on the hoodie himself but when he’s done he drapes an arm around Nolan’s shoulders. “We have to go next door first then to your car.”

Nolan nods nervously he was sent here by Monroe to kill Brett and now he is helping Brett escape. He is scared of Monroe and if she finds out she will kill him. He was told supernaturals are monsters that need to eradicated and he saw the bloody wolf on the lacrosse field and he was terrified. He looks at the handsome guy who he is helping out of the hospital room and he doesn’t see a monster he sees a teen who is used to being strong and at the moment he is weakened and does not like it. 

Xxx

When they left Nolan did pick up the crossbow. They enter Lori’s room and she’s asleep on the bed Brett nudges her awake. She wakes up and quickly stands ready to fight then sees her brother and another teen helping him sit on the end of the bed. “ I’m going to hide until the coast is clear I need you to find Scott or Liam they will keep you safe.”

“What about you your still healing and who is this?”

“I’ll be fine, this is Nolan he is helping me.”

Nolan’s eyes widen and he looks over at Brett he didn’t know Brett knew his name. The only reason Brett knows is name is he heard Liam say it at practice the other day. 

Lori looks Nolan up and down. “My brother dies in your care I’ll kill you myself.”

Nolan swallows nervously to scared to talk only nods. Brett hugs his sister and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

Xxx

Its a straight line to the elevator Nolan has Brett leaning against him and a crossbow in the other hand. As they get halfway to the elevator there are more hunters entering the hallway Nolan looks up at Brett he is in no mood to run he looks around and there are no hiding place. He whispers up to Brett. “How fast can you move?”

Brett looks down the hallway off their side and see the three hunters with guns coming towards them. His body is hiding Nolan so they can’t see that Nolan has switched sides. “Let’s see.”

They move a little faster but it’s not a run more of a fast walk. Even though Deaton was able to stop the spread of the poison it is still working out of his body. As the elevator doors close they see the guys closing in on the elevator. When the doors close Brett leans up against the wall while he presses the ground level. “Do you know if any are waiting for us in the lobby.”

“I don’t think so Monroe likes to sends the adults out in groups of three while she sends the teens by themselves. She doesn’t care if we live or die as long as she is not being attacked. You did scratch her and left a mark.”

Brett smiles at that he is glad he left a mark on her she is a terrible human and she tried to not only kill him but his sister.  


Xxx

The doors open and Nolan pokes his head out first and doesn’t see anyone. As they past the desk Melissa looks up and sees them. “Oh no you don’t you are you going back upstairs and resting.”

“I need to leave hunters are here in the hospital looking for me..”

Melissa looks between the two teens and how Brett is leaning on Nolan and he has an arm around Brett’s skinny waist. She also notices the crossbow in Nolan’s hand. “A hunter is helping you isn’t that against their code.”

“I’m not a hunter and I’m not supernatural I’m just human.”

“I’m just human too but I have ties to the supernatural why the crossbow?”

Nolan gulps and looks up at Brett then Melissa. “ I was sent here to kill him.”

Melissa looks at Brett and he nods. “Go I’ll take care of it.”

Xxx

On the way to his car Nolan unlocks the doors and Brett slides into the passengers seat while Nolan get in the drivers seat. “Where am I taking you?”

Brett puts his hand over Nolan’s on the gear shift. “ Thank you for helping me. I know you could of just left me for the hunters but you didn’t.”

“Your different your not what I was told or seen of the supernatural.”

“I’m not a monster like some people like to believe I’m buddhist.”

Nolan pulls over on the side of the road and turns to look at Brett. “ You don’t hurt people.”

Brett shakes his head “Unless they try to kill me or my sister.”

Nolan looks down at the gear shift and Brett looks down at him, Nolan is precious in a cute way. Brett slides one finger under the other boys chin and lifts it and lays his lips on the other boys. Nolan is shocked Brett is kissing him it’s him that deepens the kiss. Brett is the one that breaks the kiss but still keeps the closeness between the two teens. “Your house take me to your house.”

Nolan’s mind is in a haze after that mind blowing kiss that he for a second forgets where he lives. 

Xxx

They pull into the driveway and Nolan helps Brett out and into the house. Unfortunately Nolan’s mom is in the living room and notices the two boys. “Nolan who’s your friend.”

The two boys looks at each other and Brett smiles “Brett Talbot I’m on his lacrosse team. I’m sorry it’s late we we’re doing drills and I was helping him with his goalie skills.”

“Where’s your gear then?”

“We left it in my car.”

Nolan’s mother still not really believing the story smiles and tells her son. “ Your dinner is in the fridge.”

Nolan nods and as he and Brett are halfway to the kitchen Nolan turns his head back and asks his mom. “Can Brett spent the night?”

“You have school in the morning. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please we won’t be up late.”

Brett interjects “My parents are out of town so it’s just me at the house.”

Nolan’s mother looks between the two boys and their closeness. “If you go to bed at a reasonable time and will have no trouble getting up for school tomorrow fine.”

Both guys smile at each other while they go into the kitchen. Nolan gets his plate out of the fridge and after he microwaves the macaroni and cheese, green beans and southern style biscuits. He gets two forks and sits next to Brett at the kitchen table and hands him one which he gets a smile. “My mom makes really good food. All you’ve had recently is the bad hospital food.” 

Brett smiles down at him while he takes a bite of the macaroni and cheese. “This is really good, I was only in the hospital today I had breakfast and lunch and it was not good.”

Xxx

After they finish Nolan takes Brett up to his bedroom. Brett sits on the bed while Nolan sits next to him. “ As a wolf we can sense people’s chemo signs. When I was helping Liam the other day I picked up throughout all the excitement and nervousness desire I couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming but tonight I sensed the desire again.”

Nolan sheepishly looks up at him quickly then away. “What if I told you I think your cute, I liked kissing you and I want to do it again.” 

“You want to kiss me?”

“Yeah unless you don’t want me to?”

Nolan entwines his fingers with Brett’s and smiles up at him. “I want you to kiss me and I want to kiss you too. It’s just that nobody ever wants me as a friend or more.”

Brett lifts Nolan’s chin up and gives a kiss on the lips. “I do.”

Nolan shifts to next to Brett to his lap and since Brett is still healing he gently leans backwards on the bed with Nolan still on him. 

Brett arms go around the shorter boys neck while their lips are still attached. 

Xxx

They are laying facing each other on the bed when Brett asks. “Do you know if my car is still in the parking lot?”

“I don’t know tomorrow I’ll drive us both to the school and you can see if your car is there.”

Xxx

They wake up the next morning their legs entangled Brett’s arm across Nolan’s chest. 

“How are feeling, are you better, worse?”

Brett cups Nolan’s worried face and pecks him on the nose. “I’m feeling better I can walk without needed help, I’m not bleeding black from the eyes. I’m not weak, I’m not one hundred percent but a solid seventy percent.”

“You were bleeding black from the eyes?”

Brett nods as he sits up. As they get ready to go out the door Nolan’s mom calls from the kitchen. “Nolan is Brett spending the night again tonight?”

“I don’t know.” He looks up at Brett who is looking down at him. “Maybe.”

They are on their way to Beacon Hills high when Nolan asks. “Are your parents really out of town?”

“No they died in a fire when we were younger then Satomi took us in.”

“You set the fire?’

Brett looks over at Nolan and raises his eyebrows.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Xxx

Nolan pulls into the parking lot and Brett sees his car still in the same spot he left it in. Before they get out Nolan leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips. “Your more confident now then when we met what changed?”

He notices Brett’s smirk and playfully shoves him before pulling him back in for another kiss. 

Brett sneaks over to his car and drives off towards Davenport.

Xxx

Nolan walks into the school and immediately pulled into a classroom by Liam, Mason and Corey. “Was that Brett Talbot getting out of your car?”

“No there was nobody but me in the car.”

“Really because I saw you kiss someone but if you were alone in the car that means you were kissing yourself.”

Nolan looks around avoiding the looks of the three teens. Mason looks over at Liam and whispers. “Use a wolf ability.”

Liam nods. “Nolan I can hear your heartbeat it jumps when someone lies and your’s jumped when you said you were alone in the car.”

“Ok fine yes that was Brett, Yes he spent the night at my house, Yes I helped him escape from hunters, Yes Monroe sent me to kill him, Yes we have kissed a bunch since I helped him and yes we may be dating I’m unsure of at moment but I would enjoy that.”

Liam, Mason and Corey all look at each they weren’t expecting all of that. Liam and Mason are thrilled Brett is still alive for different reasons. Liam is thrilled because even though Brett gets on his nerves he is still a friend and for Mason Brett is really handsome hence his nickname hot Brett with the eight pack abs. 

Xxx

Nolan is walking past the guidance office when Monroe pops her head out and asks Nolan to come in and sit. “You didn’t come back last night some people thought that werewolf killed you.”

“No still here and I killed the werewolf here’s a souvenir.” He pulls Brett’s black hoodie out of his backpack and hands it to Monroe. 

“Very good Nolan you might have promise.”

Xxx

Monroe dismisses him and he quickly walks to the boys locker room to catch his breath and take a moment for himself. After he closes the door he leans his head against it and takes a breath. He sits down on the bench to text Brett. 

“She bought it, you are dead.”

A minute later he gets a reply. “Good see you tonight and I can show you just how alive I am.”

Nolan blushes as he reads the texts. He’s so focused on the text he doesn’t notice coach come out of his office. “Holloway what the hell are you doing in here?”

Nolan startled jumps up and shuffles to put his phone in his pocket. “Um free period I was going to practice my goalie skills.”

“Good between you and Bryant we haven’t had a good goalie since Danny.”

Nolan looks confused he doesn’t know who Danny is but lets it go since coach leaves. 

Xxx

When Nolan gets home he goes up to his bedroom and as soon as he closes the door he is pinned to it it by Brett who is tan pants, white button up long sleeve dress shirt and a purple sweater vest on his school uniform. Nolan smiles into the kiss as his hands come up the bottom of the sweater vest and pushes it up. 

They topple onto the bed Brett hovering over him. Both of them are being gentle with the other for Nolan he doesn’t want to hurt Brett he’s not at one hundred percent although the way he’s acting now you couldn’t tell. As for Brett he doesn’t want to hurt Nolan. 

Brett leaves a peck on his nose. “How was your day?”

“Long as soon as I got into the school Liam, Mason and Corey pulled me into a classroom and said they noticed you. Then Monroe requested I come into her office and she was impressed that I killed you.”

“Do you regret not pulling the crossbow trigger?”

Nolan rolls them over from on their sides to Brett on his back and Nolan straddling him looking down at the werewolf he smiles as he says. “Never.”

He leans down and kisses him. “You might have to leave Beacon Hills. Yes Monroe thinks your dead but she has a bunch of other hunters what if someone sees you.”

Brett reaches up and brushes a piece of hair off Nolan’s forehead. “I can’t leave. I have too many ties here.”

“Lori.”

“Lori, Liam, Scott, Mason and you my boyfriend.”

Nolan is speechless but also excited. He’s never been anyone’s boyfriend. “Boyfriend?”

“Only if you want?”

“I do. I want you to be my boyfriend too.”


End file.
